Love At First Sight
by mizzmuzz
Summary: A blind girl with a gift. Elijah's daughter. Klaus's mate. Things just got interesting. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Prequel:  
Elijah Mikaelson was running through the woods not far from his new temporary home, when he suddenly heard a little girl's voice screaming in terror.

He heard a resounding slap and an angry woman's voice saying "Shut up you little monster, we will finally be rid of you now. You have caused nothing but trouble since you were first placed with us"

He heard as the little girl tried to suppress a terrified whimper and somehow, that little sound went straight to his dead cold heart.

Without conscious thought, he started running towards the sounds. He came upon two adults and one child, the child was bound and gagged with tears streaming down her face. The two adults were standing above a hole in the ground, it was quite obvious what they had planned.

The little girl was the first one to notice him and her eyes widened in, was that recognition? Her eyes was a light brown colour, she didn't look much more then 5 years old. How could anyone think of her as monster?

He put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quite, she slowly nodded her head.

Elijah cleared his throat loudly, the man and woman turned to face him, they looked nothing like the little girl, if the were related, it could only be a distance relation.

"My apologies for interrupting you, but I believe I will have to stop you from committing this grievous act you are in the process of making" he stated calmly

"Who are you" the man yelled, with a distinct lack of manners, Elijah noted.

"Is it not polite to give ones own name before asking, ohh well. My name is Elijah Mikaelson, not that you will be alive long enough to appreciate it" with that said, he moved. One second he was there in front of them, the next he stood behind them with a heart in each hand.

He slowly turned around to look at the girl while dropping the hearts.

"Are you all right" he asked.

The girl nodded slowly, there was no fear in her eyes, only caution. This surprised Elijah, she had just seen him rip to hearts out.

He went over to her and kneeled on the ground before her.

"I will take of the gag and the ropes, if you scream, I will become very annoyed, do you understand?"

The girl nodded again.

He carefully untied the gag and the ropes, she kept completely silent the whole time.

"What is your name and why did they do this to you?" he asked.

"My name is Cassandra and they did this because I know things, things I shouldn't know"

"Explain"

"I know the past, present and future, though I comes with a price" she looked down sadly.

"Tell me something about my life"

"My I borrow your hand Mr Mikaelson, that will make it easier"

"Of course" he held his hand out and she took it in carefully hers. She closed her eyes for a moment then they snapped open. Elijah had to fight with his own body not to jank his hand out of hers.

"You were born over a thousand years ago, your mother was a witch who were afraid to lose her children, so she cast a spell to make you immortal. You are known as the honourable of the Originals" she started swaying a little and he could hear her heartbeat start beating dangerously fast.

"You must stop now Cassandra" he said, as he slowly took his hand from hers. Her heartbeat started slowing down again.

"It seems I have trouble going that far back" she said, sounding exhausted.

"What is the price you pay for this gift of yours?"

"My sight, I will slowly go blind. I already have trouble seeing things"

Elijah looked at her for a moment deciding what to do.

"Would you object to coming with me" he asked.

"No we are meant to travel together" she answered with a smile.

"I see, then we had better be off" he stated, lifting her op in his arms, then he started running.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to go somewhere Daddy" Cassandra said.

It had been twelve years since Elijah found Cassandra in the woods.

At first she was a responsibility and an asset, then she became a companion and a friend and now she was like a daughter to him. He had unofficially adopted her not to long ago, so hearing she had to go somewhere was like a little piece of his heart dying. He didn't like the thought of her going somewhere in this big and dangerous world without him to protect her, especially not with her sight being as poor as it was now, she could barely see any more and had to use cane to go about in the world outside their house.

"Why Cassandra? It is too dangerous" Elijah stated, she was probably the only person in the world who could detect the small tremor of fear that was concealed in his voice.

"I don't know Daddy, all I know is that I have to go to Mystic Falls. Something important is happening and..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence and stood frozen only her eyes moving, Elijah had learned to be patient with her when she got a vision and just stood ready to catch her if it was to forceful.

Suddenly she gasped and lost her balance, Elijah was ready with a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"It seems you have to come to Daddy. It has something to do with your family and a curse"

"Niklaus" he stated with venom in his voice, but she could hear the sadness in it too.

"Do not judge yet Father, I feel a reunion with your family is coming" Cassandra only called him Father if she was angry at him or if he was missing something and since she wasn't angry he asked.

"What do you know Cassandra, he told me my family was at the bottom of the ocean"

"Exactly" she gloated a little, she always liked knowing something he didn't, she said it made it more even. He had experience she had knowledge.

"I think you had better explain" he stated.

"All you know is what he told you, but how can that be true, if I know you will see them again" she asked, sounding a little smug.

"So they are not lost to me?"

"No, but you must act like they are, or things will not turnout the way they are supposed to" she said, in a very serous tone. He had learned not to argue when she used that tone of voice, it never went well for him and he always ended op having to apologise to her after. He had also learned that she only shared a vision when it was important.

"Is there something more I should know?" he asked, just to be on the safe side.

She thought for a moment.

"Just remember that, sometimes, family is more important than honour."

He looked at her for a moment, thinking. He took his honour very seriously, so it must be of great importance that she asked him to put it aside in the future.

"I understand"

Suddenly all the serous air was gone from around her, like she had taken off a cloak, and only his darling little daughter was left, with her usual childishness, she said

"We had better begin packing Daddy and by we, I of course mean you. We should be there no later then a week"

He smiled fondly at her.

"Of course princess. I will start packing tomorrow. It is time for you to go to bed"

"Exactly how long is it that I have to have a bedtime, I'm already seventeen Daddy, I should be in charge of when I go to bed" she said a little grumblingly.

"We have had this conversation before sweetheart, when you are twenty-one you can start choosing when you go to bed and you can drink a little, but no..."

"Yes yes" she interrupted "no boys until I'm thirty and no sex at all, but what about when I meet my mate..." she stopped looking slightly nervous.

"Mate?" he asked slowly, she could hear the treat in his voice for whoever was her mate out there, he was ready to run out and castrate him, before she ever had a chance of meeting him.

"Weeell" she said slowly "I don't know who he is, I just know he is out there somewhere and that we are meant to be together and that something will pull us together as soon as we meet"

"Why did you never tell me of this mate you have, as you put it, out there somewhere?" he asked a little hurt she would hide something like that from him.

"I didn't know until very recently and I didn't know how to tell you. You are not very happy with the thought of me out in the world, and thinking of me having a boyfriend makes you want to kill everyone of the male species. I simply wasn't sure how to tell you" she said sadly, Elijah could see what she meant , he was very protective of his little princess.

"I will accept him as long as he doesn't hurt you, if he does, I will kill him" and he meant it, he would try to accept his little princesses mate, but if he hurt her, there was no place he could hide, Elijah would find and kill him.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you" she said happily

"I love you too sweetheart, go to bed. I will see you in the morning" he said kissing her on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

They were just on their way out of Richmond when Elijah got a call from someone named Rose-Marie telling him she had something to discuss with him.

He looked at Cassandra asking if he should go, she nodded looking tense.

"What was that about sweetheart?" Elijah asked after he hung op the phone.

She looked at him a moment, debating what to tell him.

"You are a good actor, right Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart, when the occasion strikes, I am a very good actor"

"Then I guess I can tell you some of it. The woman who just called want to be forgiven for an earlier transgression" she started

"Yes, I surmised as much"

"Do not interrupt me Father this meeting will not be easy for me" she stated, with a slightly angry tone to her voice. Elijah looked at her for a moment, then motioned for her too continue.

"You remember Katerina Patrova" she looked at Elijah and saw his jaw tighten. "I can see you do, she was not the last of the Patrova doppelgängers, there is a new one Elena Gilbert, Rose-Marie has her and want you to pardon her and Trevor in exchange for the doppelgänger" Cassandra said, looking apprehensive.

"There must be more to it than that, for you to look so worried" Elijah stated.

"There is, two other vampires will come to rescue her and they have to temporarily kill you for everything to go as it should. And to be quite frank I do not like the thought of you getting hurt, especially not by people that I will have to be polite too" Cassandra looked very angry at the thought Elijah noted.

"Why do you have to be polite to them sweetheart?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Because we are going to need them later, I think, it is not quite clear, but better to be safe then sorry. Ohh and before I forget, remember to kill Trevor, that is important, otherwise Rose-Marie wont go seeking out those other vampires"

"I won't forget sweetheart, but are you sure it is safe to go with those vampires, I don't want you to get hurt" Elijah asked worried.

Cassandra turned and smiled at him, or as close to at him as she could, it pained Elijah how little sight she had left, how much of the world she would never see other than as pictures in her head.

"Ohh they will be hostile, but they wont hurt me" she reassured him.

They arrived at the house, as Elijah parked the car Cassandra suddenly said.

"Ohh Daddy go for a dramatic entry"

Elijah smiled at her childish behaviour.

"How dramatic sweetheart, shall we go in looking ready for battle or something more subtle?" Elijah asked.

She thought for a moment.

"Hmm that is a good question. Ohh I know first you bang on the door loudly and then push the door open so it opens slowly as Rose-Marie walks down the stairs, that will be nice and dramatic don't you think" Cassandra smiled up at him excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart, that does sound nice and dramatic" Elijah liked to indulge her small request's like these and Cassandra did have a nice sense of how to make an entrance.

They walked op too the house Elijah guiding Cassandra so she wouldn't fall and mess up her clothe, she had decided to dress for the occasion so she had a nice black dress on that stopped just above her knees, and some pretty black sandals.

Elijah banged on the door and waited till he heard Rose-Marie's footsteps before he pushed the door open.

"Rose-Marie is there somewhere we can talk" Elijah asked.

"Yes in here" Rose-Marie replied sounding very tense, indicating another room. "You have to forgive the house"

"Ohh what's a little dirt" Elijah said with smile "I completely understand"

"So what gives you the courage to call me" Elijah asked like he had no idea what it was about.

Cassandra couldn't help but giggle a little over how terrified she sounded. Rose-Marie decided to ignore the girl, she was after all only human.

"I wanted my freedom, I was tired of running you're in a position to grant it" Rose-Marie continued.

"Ohh I have complete authority to grant you that if I so see fit"

Cassandra decided to space out a little while they talked about Katerina and the other doppelgänger, she already knew all of this, all about how she survived. She started listening again when Elijah demanded to see the doppelgänger. Cassandra got a little angry when Rose-Marie started questioning Elijah's honour and had to bite her tongue to keep from verbally attacking the vampire.

Elijah turned to Cassandra.

"Do you want to come Sweetheart?" he asked.

"No thank you I will just wait for you here" Cassandra answered with a smile.

It didn't take long before Cassandra felt the presence of the two other vampires, she had to bite her lip to keep from yelling at them to leave her father alone.

She turned out her fathers speech about not being able to beat him. But she couldn't help but whimper at the sound of the bolts being fired into him or the vervain grenade going of and his scream of pain. This had better be worth it. Daddy's family had better be worth all this pain or she would personally stake all of them, she thought while tears ran down her face. She couldn't stop herself from stumbling out of the room just as they staked him to the wall, and then she started screaming.

"DADDY" she screamed again and again.

The three people started trying to get her to calm down, but she couldn't seem to function quite right at the moment, she tried to calm herself with the knowledge that he would be okay, but it really didn't seem to be working.

They seemed to be talking to themselves about something to do about her, something about her being human.

Finally one of the vampires tried to get her to calm down using compulsion, when that didn't work he knocked her out.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cassandra came too she was laying on a couch, she could hear Rose-Marie explain things about the Originals, she almost laughed at the fear she heard, but instead she lay listening to what was said.

"I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real" Rose-Marie explained.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh a little at that. The three vampires attention was instantly on her.

"Who are you?" One of the male vampires asked her and she could almost feel the glare he sent her way.

"My name is Cassandra Mikaelson and you are?" Cassandra asked with a sweet smile.

Rose-Marie blanched and sucked in an loud breath at her last name. Cassandra just kept sitting with her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face while waiting for them to introduce themselves. One of the two male vampires came over to her and introduced himself.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore, that is my brother Damon and this is Elena Gilbert. Rose-Marie is the one standing over there" Cassandra assumed he was pointing out who was who, not that she could see it, but that was what people usually did.

"Why are your eyes closed?" the one called Damon asked, rather rudely.

"I'm almost blind Mr. Salvatore and my eyes can be quite uncanny" Cassandra answered sweetly.

"Ohh I apologise for Damon, he can be quite rude" the one called Stefan said.

"That is quite all right, you should probably go back to your conversation, I won't interrupt again" she said sweetly "Before I forget, Klaus is not the oldest Original, but he is probably the strongest. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet, Daddy doesn't like to introduce me to potential dangers"

"Who is your Daddy" Damon asks very rudely and quite stupidly, Cassandra have already decided she doesn't like him, he is rude, stupid and he staked her Daddy.

"Who do you think?" Cassandra asks with a raised eyebrow. "Who did you stake right before I went quite mad with grief, if you think hard enough you might be able to figure it out even with your limited brain capacity"

"Elijah" Elena whisper.

"Ding Ding Ding, and we have a winner" Cassandra answered with a sarcastic tone. "I must admit I am very angry at you Damon for staking my Father, but he will have his revenge someday" Cassandra said.

"He is dead" Damon said, sounding quite smug. Cassandra would have killed him if she could, but it was important that he stay alive, for now at least, but she would keep a lookout for when the perfect time for her father too come back from the dead would be, so she could help him put Damon in his place. Instead of any threat she could cast at him she simply said.

"Yes, he has been dead for many centuries. Is there something to eat here or should I just wait to die of starvation, you are really not the best host's I have ever had and I'm quite hungry"

"I will get you something to eat when we are done here, okay?" Stefan asked.

"I can wait that long" Cassandra answered "This conversion won't take so long anyway" she said under her breath with a sly smile.

Damon stared at her intently, she sounded like she knew exactly how long it would take. He shook his head, he was over thinking it.

Cassandra sat thinking about her next move, should she reveal some stuff for them or just let them walk in blind, she would let them walk mostly blind, perhaps give them some hints, but nothing to extreme, she didn't trust them not mess up the future.

When she focused back on the conversation, Elena was about to leave and Stefan tried to follow, but was shot down. Cassandra really didn't see what he and his brother saw in her.

"She's in denial" Damon said to Rose-Marie. How could they not hear the undercurrent of deceit in her voice, Cassandra wondered. Elena had a plan and the boys were to much in love with her to hear it.

"Shut up Damon" Stefan said.

"Could I get something to eat now?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course, just follow me to the kitchen" Stefan said and started walking out of the room.

"You are going to have to guide me, I can't see, remember?" she said, sounding a little put out, she wasn't used to having to remind people that she couldn't see.

"Of course, how should I guide you?" Stefan asked.

"Let me hold on to your arm and tell me if the is something in my way or a step or something" Cassandra explained.

When Stefan and Cassandra arrived in the kitchen, Stefan pulled out a stool for her to sit at the counter while he started making her a sandwich.

"I hope a ham sandwich is okay?" Stefan asked handing her the sandwich. "I forgot to ask what sort you would like, you are not allergic to anything right?"

"That sounds delicious and I have no allergies, my Daddy had me checked very thoroughly when he found me" Cassandra answered with a smile when she remembered how completely out of his depth Elijah was with a five year old running around with lots of energy an very bad eyesight.

"Found you?" Stefan asked sounding interested.

"He found me in the woods near his house when he was going out hunting, my foster parents were about to bury me alive when he came and rescued me from them" Cassandra had an very happy smile un her face as she remembered it. "It was probably the best night of my entire life"

Stefan looked at Cassandra in shock.

"Why where they trying to kill you?" Stefan asked.

"I have a gift, I know things, see things that have happened, do happen and will happen. Basically I know your past, present and future, my foster parents couldn't handle it, they thought I was a monster, so they decided to kill me, but since they didn't want blood directly on there hands they decided to bury me alive. I still don't quite get there logic"

Suddenly Damon was in the room, his face right in front of Cassandra's.

"So you can tell us how to protect Elena" he stated.

"I guess I could, but I wont" answered Cassandra with a little smile.

Before she could even take a breath to explain her statement, Damon had her by her throat against the wall, her eyes snapped open in shock. Damon noted absently that they were a beautiful silver colour with almost no pupils.

"What do you mean you wont?" Damon roared.

Cassandra tried to speak, but she could get almost no air to her lungs.

"Let her breath Damon" Stefan shouted, though Cassandra noted he didn't come to her rescue.

Damon's hand loosened a little so she could get some air to explain.

"Right now" she started, then coughed a few times. "there is a bigger chance of her surviving, IF I don't tell you anything"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Would you be able to trust me enough to let me make all the decisions for you two and Elena and maybe even ask you to put her in danger at a moments notice. Like for example lets say we are standing at a cliff and I tell you too throw her off that cliff. Would you do it?" Cassandra asks.

"Of course not" Damon answers intently.

"Ohh and now she is dead" Cassandra says in a cheerful tone.

"What!?" both Salvatore brothers explodes.

"There some shooters in the woods surrounding the cliff and they gunned her down because you didn't listen. The future always changes, so every time I do something everything around me changes. I'm like that stone that is thrown in the pond creating ripples. Right now she has a better changes of surviving than if I interfere, because you wouldn't be able to do as I say, and to be quite frank. I don't like Elena enough to change everyone's fate, she will cause enough trouble as it is, all the people that have to die to keep her safe and for what?" Cassandra looks at them angrily "Who are you to decide how many lives her life is worth. You don't even know all the people I have to sit by and watch die, just so you can save your precious little Elena, lives I would have liked to have saved"

"You talk like you know them, who is going to die, why can't we safe them?" Stefan asks.

"Because if I change any of it, some of the bright future I see might not happen. The easiest way for things to go great, is to just hand Elena over. Then only three people will die, instead of all the others that will suffer because of her and your actions" Cassandra states angrily.

"We wont let her die" Damon states angrily.

"Then let their deaths also be on your conscience" Cassandra gives a sigh "I wont help you because you wont do as I say and if I give you clues you will get even more people killed with the actions you would take. Do you understand?" she asks tiredly.

Cassandra can feel Damon is about to demand answers again, but Stefan interrupts him before he has a chance to say anything.

"I understand"

"What!" Damon demands angrily.

"She can't tell us because we don't trust her and would act to late or change things that must happen" Stefan summarises.

"But what about Elena" Damon asks angrily.

"Would you event trust anything I say?" Cassandra asks. "I could tell you everything and you would probably try to get her out of town, then Klaus comes kills all the people she loves, tracks her down and kills her, while she dies she curses you with her last breath, I have seen it. There is no outcome where someone doesn't die, I have just chosen the only outcome where most people come out alive. Don't you get that?" Cassandra yells at Damon. "and while we are talking about outcomes" Cassandra continues, calming down a little "who ever said I was on your side? I'm on my side, I'm on the side that protects the people I love, and I must say I'm quite tired now so if you could show me to a room I can rest in, that would be nice" Cassandra directs the last at Stefan.

Cassandra can just feel Damon's hostility, luckily enough Stefan chooses to guide her to a room where she can rest.


End file.
